Res-Q
by KittycatTrekkie
Summary: How Star Trek Nemesis would have ended if I would have written it. Warning: Contains spoilers from Star Trek Nemesis. One-shot


Data ran into the engineering section of the Schimitar. He quickly looked around. Seeing the ship's core he bolted up the stairs in search of Captain Picard.

He located him on the far side of the room. Shizon was leaning on him, apparently dead. Data sprinted over and shoved him off, a look of disdain on his face.

He hurried as the computer continued its countdown. "30 seconds to firing sequence." Data gave Picard one last meaningful look before securing the transporting device to his uniform. Picard opened his mouth to object but was transported safely before anything could come out. Data smiled slightly. "Good-bye." He whispered sadly.

He looked up as the computer began to finish its countdown. "10…9…8..7…" Data slowly raised his arm, phaser in hand and aimed it directly at the core. "4…3…2…" He fired his phaser. Upon hitting the core the beam caused an explosion. The entire ship shattered in space, debris flying in every direction.

Data looked around in confusion at the totally white room he was now standing in. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at his hand that had held his phaser not five minutes ago and turned it around. "I do not understand. I should be dead."

"You are dead."A familiar voice echoed around him. Data looked up to see a man with his head down walking toward him.

"You are mistaken. Death is the ceasing of existence. I am still functioning within normal parameters."

The man looked up a smile on his face. "Q?" Data asked surprised. "You saved me?"

Q threw his hand. "Well if you put it that way, I owed you one anyways." He looked at Data annoyance on his face. "I just hate to be in someone else's debt."

"I do have a memory record of the incident. I do believe I rescued you from the Calamarain when you were human." He looked over at Q with a look of gratitude. "Thank you. I am pleased that you cared enough to return the favor."

"Well don't get used to it, we are even now." Q grumbled crossing his arms. "I am not in the habit of coming to the rescue every time someone is in trouble."

Data looked around confused. "Where exactly am I?" Q gestured around him. "Nowhere and everywhere, my android friend."

"That is physically impossible." Data corrected him.

"Your mind has been polluted by human close-mindedness." Q groaned. "Open your mind Data, to new possibilities."

"What do you propose to do with me?" Data inquired. "Now that you have saved my life."

"Just like a human, changing the topic of conversation when something is difficult to grasp." Q shook his head drearily.

"You failed to answer my question." Data pointed out.

"Indeed I did. The answer lies with you."

Data looked down and raised his eyebrows. "By that I am assuming that you are giving me the option."

"Now you are getting the idea!" Q swung his arm in a grand gesture. "We could have a little fun, maybe play a game. I do love games."

Data shook his head. "No. I believe I wish to be returned to my ship."

Q sighed heavily. "Well, if you were any less fun you'd be as dull as Riker. But alright, the Enterprise it is." He threw up his arm and whisked him away in his usual fashion.

* * *

><p>Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood soberly with his crew in The Enterprise-E ready room. He held a glass of wine in his hand. "A toast," He raised the glass. "To absent friends." Everyone else followed suit. Deanna stifled a sob and leaned closer to Will. Silence ensued.<p>

"The first time I met Data," Will spoke up. "He was leaning on a tree in the holodeck whistling a tune." Will choked a little. "He just couldn't get the tune right. Now I just can't seem to remember what the tune was." Everyone was quiet for a while.

Suddenly, whistling filled the room. Everyone looked around for the source of the sound. "What is that song?" Deanna asked. "It sounds familiar." Jean-Luc shook a finger. "I think it's called 'Pop goes the weasel', it's an old Earth children's song."

"That's it!" Will exclaimed. "That's the song that Data was whistling." The song came to an abrupt pause. Someone entered the room behind them. He finished the tune perfectly. Everyone turned.

"Data!" Deanna gasped. Everyone ran up to him all talking at once.

"You're alive!"

"What happened?"

"How did you escape?"

After a few very loud and confusing minutes, Jean-Luc raised his hand up for silence. "Alright everyone," He began a little overwhelmed. "Give him some space. I'm sure he will explain to us what happened when he is ready." Everyone backed up a little.

"I am quite sure you are all wondering the very same thing, how it is that I am still alive." Data spoke up. "To put it simply," He looked around happily at all his friends. "An old friend owed me a favor."


End file.
